In the electrophotographic printing process, an imaging device selectively discharges a uniformly charged photoconductive member to form a latent image. Toner makes visible the latent image on the PC member and is transferred to a recording medium for hard copy output. Toner is supplied to the imaging device by a toner cartridge and often comes packaged as a customer replaceable unit (CRU). The CRU bundles together the PC member, charge roll, developer roll, doctor blade, and toner reservoir. Alternatively, it bundles only the developer roll, doctor blade and toner reservoir which mates in the imaging device to the PC member and charge roll which are already semi-permanently installed. Seals are provided to keep toner from leaking and migrating to undesired locations in the imaging device which could disrupt function and affect print quality.
Toner that accumulates on the developer roll at end seals causes some manufacturers to provide ridges or corrugation to direct toner toward away from the seals back to cleaning areas of the PC member. These features, however, add cost to the production of the developer roll and in turn, add cost to the CRU. A need exists to more economically remove unwanted toner from near the end seals. Additional benefits and alternatives are sought when devising solutions.